A Night Out
by Zapenbits
Summary: Paperwork piled high so he could hardly see. He had been under a lot of stress. So, he decided to take a night out, a break of the crazy life that he lived. But what was Zuko going to do about the pregnant waterbender at home?


**Here's a Zutara one-shot that my awesome reviewer for ****Defeat the Fire Lord Season 3**** Gir the Insane Flamin Ninja requested. I hope I've done it all right!!**

_I don't think I signed up for this_, Zuko thought wearily as the mounds and mounds of paperwork he had to do piled up still. He could hardly see over the stack now. There were people requesting soldiers, threats from rebel groups, leaders from whoever wanted to speak to him all piled on top of one another for Zuko to go through.

All in all, being Fire Lord at this moment was NOT fun. Sure, he had tons and tons of fun at the parties or banquets. And sure, being recognized on the street was always a nice surprise when he was out. But this was just…_too_ much.

Sitting there only a few minutes more, Zuko had enough. He stood up and headed for his room. It was time that he took out an old friend and went out for a while.

…………………………………………………………………………………..

The first thing Zuko noticed about the town was that it hadn't changed much since before the war was over. Sure, they had cleaned it up a bit, yet there was still crime.

He tightened the straps behind the mask in which he was wearing. He ran out of an alley and quickly down another one. Oh, only if Katara knew what he was doing…he would be so dead right now.

Yes, the Blue Spirit. Ever since the war had ended, Zuko had locked up the Blue Spirit mask, saying the he would only be true to himself. But yet, being true to himself meant hardly any sleep, the Buffoon's glares as he held Katara's hand or anything that resembled their marriage (yes, Sokka _still _hadn't gotten over himself, even though Zuko and Katara had been married for nearly six years now), and being punched in the arm every year or so when Toph and Aang came to visit. But now, the general of the Earth Kingdom just had to have all the records of the Fire Nation's military strategies from such a long time ago. And it just had to be this year that Zuko and Katara hosted the holiday part for all the Nations. Everything just had to be happening this year at the same time.

So, he needed a break. What was the big deal about that? Everyone needs sometime for himself…why wasn't Zuko an exception?

He took it upon himself to give himself a break. Spirits knew no one else would.

The Blue Spirit climbed up one of the side of a building and jumped from roof to roof letting the night take him to a better place. He thought about his wife and his sleeping son at home. He would have to go home a little early tonight to see them.

He went on a while just getting a breath of fresh air. Then he heard a scream. He looked down one of the alleyways and saw a woman on the ground. There was man there trying to steal her bag and her groceries. She was crying and trying to get them back. She probably didn't have much money and was using her whole savings from that week to buy food.

That wasn't right.

Zuko leaped down from the roof and pulled out his duel swords. The man was just about to slap the woman in the face, when the Blue Spirit blocked his hand. "What the"— the man said.

The Blue Spirit didn't say anything. He just stood there his sword blocking the man's hand. "It—it's the—the…" the woman rasped from behind them. "It's the Blue Spirit."

Zuko pushed the man's hand away and he stumbled backwards, blood dripping down his hand and arm. He motioned his head toward the street. The man looked and then looked back at him. "No way," the thief told him. "I'm getting what I came to get."

The Blue Spirit shrugged and crouched down in a fighting position, ready to fight if need be. The man glared and also squatted. "I don't think you want to fight me," the thief said. "I can bend fire."

Smirk. _You really don't know who you're dealing with_, the Blue Spirit wanted to say but decided against it. He would show him in just a few seconds after all.

The man yelled, what seemed to be a battle cry, and struck out his foot the fire shooting out of it. The woman screamed but the Blue Spirit merely blocked the very weak attack, with his swords.

After a few more attacks and Zuko was getting bored. He needed to head back anyway if he was going to see his wife and child before resuming and finishing all his paperwork, he would have to leave now.

He backed the man up against the wall and put his sword up to the man's neck. The man blinked slowly the pupils of his eyes went downwards toward the sword. Suddenly, the cockiness and arrogance was gone. The Blue Spirit now saw fear in the man's golden eyes.

The Blue Spirit again motioned for the street. The man nodded and Zuko took the bags that were in his hands. He shoved the man away and he scurried off and away from the alleyway.

Zuko picked the bags off of the ground and helped the woman up. "Tha—thank you," the woman said quietly. "Thanks so much for saving me."

He shrugged and started to walk away. "I tell my children stories about you," she called out to him. He turned around and cocked his head to the side. "Six years ago, I was in the war. I fought against the Fire Nation. I saw the Blue Spirit that day. I saw him take off his mask and I saw him fight Fire Lady Katara. I tell my children all the wonderful things that you've done. And until this day, it's always their favorite bedtime story."

She bent down so she was kneeling and looked up at him admiration. "Thank you for saving me, Fire Lord Zuko."

Zuko smiled though the woman couldn't see it. He turned around toward the building and used the ladder to climb up to the roof. And he resumed his nightly stroll off to his home.

The woman watched him go, a wide smile on her face. She walked out of the alleyway and looked to her left and to her right trying to see if that burglar was back. He was long gone.

She went out of the alleyway and turned to her right. She pulled her hat a little lower on her face trying to protect herself from the cold. She shifted the groceries in her hands before turning down one more corner to a warm, lantern lit home, in which she lived.

Her three small children would be very happy once she got there. She would have a brand new story to tell them and for years to come.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Katara had her hands planted on her hips and a very angry look on her face. Where was he? It was just like him to skip out on his duties…he wasn't even half way through his paperwork! Not to mention he had missed dinner that night! And it was his favorite too! He had also missed helping her tuck in Quon, their son, with her tonight!!

Where could he be?

As if the spirits were on her side, he came strolling in with his hands in his pockets and his Blue Spirit mask tied around his belt. "Where have you been!?" she yelled.

"Out," he replied.

"I can see that," she replied. "But where have _been_? You had tons of paperwork to do! You missed dinner and didn't help me tuck Quon in! Where _were you_?"

She fell silent. They stood there a while. "I helped a woman from a thief who was trying to steal her bag and groceries. She told me that she tells stories to her children about us." He looked slightly away when her gaze didn't let up. "Look, I just needed some air. I've been stuck in that room all day long! You would have done the same thing in my position!"

"That's true," she took a step forward and smiled slightly. "Only, I wouldn't have probably been much good up against a thief considering I'm nearly seven months pregnant."

He smiled back and took her hands. They stood there for a while. "Katara?" Zuko asked.

"Yes?"

"Are you upset?"

"No," she sighed, pouting slightly. "I just wished that you would have taken me with you…you know I do get kinda lonely here all by myself when Quon is running off somewhere with Iroh…"

He took her into a tight embrace. "I promise I'll take you with me next time." She looked up at him and smiled.

"Really?" she asked like a little girl wanting a piece of candy.

"Really," Zuko reassured. "And who knows? Maybe they'll start calling you the Red Spirit. They did get the color of my symbol wrong after all."

**Alright, there you go. ****Short and sweet.**** Thanks for the awesome suggestion ****Gir**** the Insane ****Flamin**** Ninja, it was an amazing idea.**

**But, of course, I hope the rest of**** you liked it as well!! Please review!! The third season is almost here!!**


End file.
